Loves Awakening
by shaydoe
Summary: Fic request: A night of fun ends up becoming something far more memorable for Usagi.


I was given a request by vampygurl402 for her friend Arashi Wolf Princess. So this is what I came up with. Happy Birthday!

Author's note:This is an alternate world one-shot. For the purpose of making the rating legit. Usagi met Luna when she was in grade ten. She has been fighting the Dark Kingdom for the last three years. Jed, Malachite and Zoi have been defeated now she in the final battles with Kunsite. She is now eighteen and soon to graduate. Mamoru is twenty-one and in his third year of University at Todai in Tokyo, he is also rich and heir to Chiba Industries. They have yet to profess their feelings for one another, having a friendship full of animosity and sexual tension that drives her Guardian's crazy. They just want them to wise up, stop being so stubborn and just admit they are attracted to one another. Pretty much it ended up like some random chapter in another one of my crazy fics...sigh. I tried though, gotta give me props for trying right?

* * *

**Loves Awakening**

_Usagi_

It was supposed to be a typical friday night. Movies, ice cream and gossiping about boys, all night at Ami's. Since her mother was always working at the hospital, it was like our resident genius had her own place. A huge, fancy condo in the richest part of Juuban. We never had to worry about parental prying or annoying little brother's at Ami's. Able to kick back, relax and not infringe on anyone else in our families. We could be as loud, or act as silly or raunchy as we wanted with no one around to disapprove.

We all needed to let of some steam, the battles with the Dark Kingdom had been getting intense. To many civilian's had gotten caught up in the last battle and we had been unable to save them. The guilt had been eating at all of us. We had been spending the last three years, trying to contain the evil, collecting energy from Tokyo's citizens. We had snuffed out many plots and destroyed three of the Dark Kingdom's Generals. The last one...Kunsite posed the most threat. He was a callous, cold and cunning killer. We had yet to prevail against him and the death count was mounting. We were all feeling the burn of failure and it tarnished our confidence. Three years of steady fighting had taken it's toll on each of us in it's own way. I kept their spirits up during the down time between battles trying to remind them that we were not Soldier's all the time. That we were allowed to be silly high school girls too and we needed to enjoy those times to the fullest.

Which ended up biting me in the ass tonight!

Mina got bored with our standard fare and posed a challenge that we spice things up a bit.

Strangely Ami, who was always the cautious voice of reason was convinced to help contribute to this illegal venture on the wild side. I believe Mina had blackmail material against her, that was the only reason she would have agreed to this and used our school id pictures. To replicated a set of fake id's on her computer, to get us into this restricted club in Ropongii.

We all had been forced out of respective comfort boxes, before going out. Dressed as sexy as we could, to fit in with the twenty something crowd. My petite frame was now wrapped in a pearl white, ultra tight mini sheath dress. With thin straps and a plunging neckline, my modest breasts shoved into the built in pushup bra woven into the bodice. Now my girls seemed to defy gravity and looked several sizes larger. The wrap skirt barely reached my mid thigh and I kept unconsciously pulling it down. A pair of silver strap heels adorned my feet, giving me a few more inches in height that I needed to seem mature. I felt very much on display, as every half drunk male in this club kept eye fucking me. The girls had refused to allow me to wear my hair in its typical style. Since I was supposed to be striving to come out my supposed 'box'. They had curled it and tossed my incredibly long blonde hair up on top of my head, in a mess of sultry curls. That fell around my face and down my back in waves. I applied a light dusting of coverup to conceal those awful freckles I got in the summer months. With natural toned eye shadow and shiny pink lip gloss. I was ready to impress.

This was to be a night to remember, when we allowed ourselves to just live life to the fullest. No more worrying about the Dark Kingdom or the future.

"Stop frowning...Usagi-chan." Mina scolded loudly, from the bar stool beside me.

I glanced to the side with an unimpressed look, toward my blonde pusher of all things clubbing fun. The honey blonde was dressed to kill this evening. In a warm yellow halter and black plaid pleated mini skirt and knee length black leather boots. Straddling a bar stool beside me, her sky blue eyes gleaming with far to much enthusiasm. Before returning my brooding gaze back out to the dance floor. Mako, Ami and Rei were already out there enjoying themselves. Swaying and bouncing to the heavy rhythm that was vibrating through my body and making my ears ring. The spot lights overhead were strobing and swinging drunkenly over the writhing mass of dancers. The steady flash of light and sudden darkness from the strobe lights, making me feel woozy and slightly off balance.

I felt trapped in the bowels of carnal hell!

"This was supposed to be fun..." Mina mumbled spinning on her stool to pout into her drink. Taking a long sip from a short glass full of what looked like orange juice.

"I hope that's a virgin drink?" I reminded sourly.

Mina paid her a scowl. "Oh, lighten up! I refuse to let you ruin my night with your tight ass attitude. You used to be more laid back and actually fun to be around. Since becoming Sailor Moon, you've turned into a real downer." She snarled, slinging back her drink in two huge gulps. Then slamming the glass back down on the bar. Giving her leader a lopsided, slightly drunk smirk as she took a much needed breath.

"You need to relax...have some fun..." Mina slurred. "Hell, I think you just need to get laid!" She stated rather loudly.

Usagi groaned and ducked her head in mortification, as several other patrons at the bar glanced their way.

"Your a bit of a late bloomer, there Tsukino-san. Even bookworm Ami has gotten her cherry popped already." Mina added, twirling her finger in the air to catch the hot blonde bartender's attention. He passed her his perfectly dimpled, panty dropping smile and headed their way.

"Ami!" I retorted in disbelief, appraising the short haired young woman on the dance floor. Grooving seductively against Makoto's side, with her arms in the air. She had just dyed her hair an electric blue at the beginning of the school year, it was a bit longer then when they first met. She had allowed the cute boy cut she sported to grow out and now it hung around her shoulders.

Their quiet, shy little genius had become quite confident and self assured over the years. She was dressed in a sweet powder blue baby doll camisole top that ended at her mid drift, showing off her new piercing. A silver ring just below her navel. With a frilly white mini skirt that twirled in wide arcs every time she spun upon the dance floor.

Makoto was loving the attention they were getting from the guys lurking on the edge of the iron railing that bordered the floor. This erotic lesbian action always got the boys staring. The brunette had her thick wavy hair falling in sassy waves over her face and around her bare shoulder's. She kept running her hands through her hair, clutching the sides of her head in purely seductive poses. As she shimmied her hips and grinded against Ami's backside. Her long toned legs sheathed in a pair of tight white leather pants and a dark off the shoulder blouse, her ample cleavage on show thanks to the plunging neckline. She was looking smoking hot and easily drawing the eyes of every available red hot male in the club.

"Ugh..." I groaned, I never believed I would be the last one to loose my virginity. It was vain but I always thought Ami would be the last one to loose it. She was shy and introverted and really didn't try to attract to much attention or even attempt to flirt with boys.

"Yeah, last year even. The little vixen kept it a secret from us. Till I forced her to spill just before school started." Mina smiled slyly. "She did the deed with that american exchange student...Greg. After hours in the school library of all places!"

I couldn't help but giggle, shaking my head in astonishment. "How did you find out. She would never tell you...hell. I doubt she would have spilled something that explicit to any of us."

"I thought something was up the end of last year when she kept blushing every time Greg got close to her." Mina shrugged. "And the boy tried to get close to her a-lot! If you can remember." She smiled knowingly.

I laughed and nodded. The boy had been hopeless, using every excuse in the book to be near their reserved little bookworm. From joining the literature club that she was a member of, to attempting to walk her to class even home after school. Ami never seemed to give him the time of day, ignoring him outright in the halls, evading him as much as she could, she barely even talked to him.

"After he left at the end of his exchange in June, she pinned for him for months." Mina shrugged.

"Yeah, that makes sense, she was beyond quiet over summer vacation last year, practically monosyllabic. She barely hung out with us." I agreed. "So then how did you get her to spill?"

"Well, I had enough of her avoiding us and I already had my theories. So I went over to her house the saturday before school started and attacked her." Mina took a sip of her drink completely guilt free over her obviously over zealous tactic.

"You what!" I retorted, having visions of Mina and Ami in an all out Senshi battle in the middle of her rich, high class condo. The idea was quickly banished as totally implausible. For one there was no damage, cause I had shown up there the next day and dragged Ami out for ice cream. I wasn't a totally oblivious friend I knew something was up and had been trying to get her open up about it all summer. But I guess she needed more then friendly, concern...she needed a beat down? Which just confused the hell out of me.

"I didn't beat her up!" Mina shouted, needing to wipe away the appalled look, I had plastered all over my face.

"I tickled tortured her for hours until she finally gave up and told me." She sighed, "She is a stubborn one. Urgh...my finger's were sore for days!" Mina complained dramatically.

"Oh..." I stated in awe, Mina being the sexual deviant she was, probably enjoyed it way more then she let on.

Realizing that her friends somber attitude all summer was due to a guy. That she had been depressed, over the prospect of never seeing again. Understanding now the bold hair color and the new belly button accessory was her needing a change, to be capable of moving on. A physical reminder that she was ready to start over. To live life again on her own terms.

"I think he gave her such a bad performance she's turned gay." Mina added, noticing how cozy Ami was acting with Mako. Her voice sounded so hopeful that it was disturbing.

"I doubt it, knowing Ami she's just having a good time. She knows what kind of affect she has over the boys, dancing like that. She is little miss passive aggressive. As soon as some guy gets the courage to approach her. She is going to bail, blushing and flustered straight to the bathroom. Don't throw her into your lez camp just yet." I joked, glancing around the dance floor for Rei who had disappeared from sight.

"I am pleasantly Bi, thank you very much. I love the sausage as much as the clam. I have very broad and exotic tastes." Mina defended her so called camp quite vehemently. While smiling sweetly up at the bartender as he set her new drink down. She was a professional flirt, I honestly believed she could seduce a priest with just one sassy smile.

"Ewww..." I groaned.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, sweetie." Mina whispered into my ear, giving my earlobe a darting teasing lick.

My breath caught, as my insides clenched in reaction to the sudden seductive assault against a very sensitive area of my body.

Mina laughed with self satisfaction, taking a tentative sip of her next drink. She had no intentions of getting drunk tonight. But pleasantly buzzed was a very appealing option.

"And there she goes!" I proclaimed, pointing off to the edge of the black iron corral that bordered the dance floor. As the short blue haired temptress bailed quite franticly on poor Makoto, dashing away down a side hall to hide out in the bathroom. Her face bright red and giggling bashfully.

"And Makoto is doing just fine with out her." Mina laughed gleefully.

I turned back to the dance floor, finding the sultry brunette grinding between the two hot guys that had approached them. Totally at ease with her body and enjoying herself fully.

I released a long, loud sigh wishing that I could be as comfortable in my body as Makoto was. Then resumed my search for our wayward Miko, not wanting to dwell on my own poor body issues and lack of confidence with concerns to seducing guys.

"Found her..." I spoke in a hushed, some what awed voice. Arching an eye brow in disbelief. Rei had been subtly pulled from the girls side, getting caught up with another young man. With shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes, sporting that sexy scruff of a couple days worth of facial hair. Dressed in faded western fit jeans and a tight white t-shirt, hiding a powerfully broad chest and showing off very powerfully defined arms. An untamed urban cowboy complete with a straw cowboy hat, cocked to the side and black snake skin cowboy boots.

The raven haired teen was laughing and throwing her head back, straddling the man's leg and grinding herself against his thigh. With her arms linked behind his neck as he nibbled upon the soft flesh behind her ear.

Her short sultry red dress was starting to ride up along her thighs, as his hands gripped her hips holding them in place over his bent leg. Guiding her subtly as he rocked against her, offering her approval with his lopsided sexy grin.

"Oh...dry humping a hottie's leg. Yep, Rei is definitely easing into the spirit of things." Mina nodded with approval.

If Rei was any more spiritually attuned to the erotic beat of the music, she would be having straight out sex with that cowboy.

I huffed indignantly, every one of my friends seemed so free and sexually aware. It was aggravating to watch, my already battered confidence taking another punch in the gut. Once again I was left behind, struggling to keep up with the girls. They had all mastered their Senshi power's first, while I remained clumsy and scared. Scrambling to keep up with them during battles and trying very hard not to get killed. Tuxedo mask ended up saving me most of the time anyway. Over the years I improved, eventually mastering my own powers and could now handle myself just fine...most of the time.

Now they were all pushing ahead into adulthood with out me. Leaving me on the sidelines, benched at the bar cause I was scared. Feeling awkward and unattractive like some innocent wallflower. I've never had a boyfriend, no ones flirted with me except for that annoying jerk Mamoru. But even his advances were just for fun. I knew he just liked to make me flustered. He had no intentions of ever following through with half of the sexy things he said to make me blush. We had become close friends over the years, fighting the Dark Kingdom as ally's. Arguing as intensely with one another, as much as we ended up flirting shamefully with one another. It was always such a frustrating tug of war between lust and all out aggravation.

I was going to retort to Mina about her flippant approval over Rei, finding her inner slut. When a handsome young man sauntered over to us. He was a blonde, blue eyed stunner. That spent far to much time in the gym, every part of him over toned and bulky, like a body builder. He knew it too, cause his sleeveless shirt was far to tight and his jeans gripped his broad hips and hugged his ass like a second skin.

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm a little lost in you eyes right now, could you hold my hand and take me home?"

His voice was low and husky and had absolutely no effect on me.

I released a tired sigh and slowly looked up at him. "Honestly, thats the best you got?" I asked snidely, arching a very sarcastic eyebrow.

His arrogant smile wilted instantly into a confused, uncomprehending frown. As if the fact that a woman had turned him down, had just sent the earth off it's axis. I stood up and stepped around him, heading for the bathroom. I needed to get out here. The loud music was throbbing in my head giving me a headache, I was having a hard time breathing as the whole party atmosphere was now suffocating me.

"Harsh." Mina's voice infiltrated my retreat as she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her.

"What is your deal?" She whispered roughly into my ear.

"Nothing." I shouted back, wrenching my arm free. I just wanted a quiet moment to get my head on straight. I was in a fowl mood tonight and it was unfair to my friends, who were just trying to find a little happiness tonight. The war with the Dark Kingdom had made me grow up way to fast, I understood death and heartache far to intimately for my liking. That last battle, being unable to save those people had broken my spirit. They were drained so completely of their life energy they had no chance at survival. The brutality of their deaths and the bitter fact that I was far to drained to help them had shattered me inside. The overwhelming guilt I felt, had ripped my heart out, shredded and mangled. But then the next day I had to go on as Usagi Tsukino and act like nothing life shattering had happened. As if my mangled heart had been thrust back into my body and now forced to act as if it still knew how to beat. I wasn't dealing...I was full of rage.

The hurt in Mina's eyes was to much, I covered my anger with a warm smile. Gripping her shoulder's and sighed. "I am going to try and have fun...okay. I just need to pee first and that guy was so not my type." I turned on my heel wanting to make a hasty exit, I felt like crying and needed to hide. I was so angry with myself for ruining Mina's night. But I just couldn't shake the bitterness and angst, I was so angry at the universe right now. Something really big needed to happen tonight to help me shake off the unsettled feelings that had been eating away at me. I was becoming a person I really didn't like.

As I turned out of Mina's grasp, I ended up confronting two guys standing directly in my way. One was a shaggy blonde the other a brunette, with a smart well groomed appearance.

"Ok...please be nice. These boys are smoking hot!" Mina whispered loudly in my ear. Wanting them to over hear no doubt.

"Well, hello there." Mina cooed, in her sweetest voice. The one she used on boys she found attractive and knew from past success how sexy she sounded.

The blonde smiled approvingly as he appraised Mina. His eyes roving up and down her body just briefly as he ran his hands through his unruly hair that curled slightly on the ends giving him a messy, yet sexy look. His piercing light blue eyes now totally focused on her. I figured the two had moved into our path on purpose. Hoping we would stop and notice them.

His friend leaned into me. "If you dance with me, I think your friend will dance with my buddy there. He's been obsessed with asking her to dance all night. He has been like a dog on a bone. If you hadn't noticed, he's even drooling over there." His teasing grin was sorta cute, but his motives seemed purely platonic. He was merely being his friends wingman for tonight. I doubted he had any ulterior motives towards me. It alleviated some of my worry about being fondled like a piece of meat out on the dance floor. But the feeling of not measuring up in that way needled me. I sucked it up though, I promised Mina I would have a good time. I knew she wanted to dance with his friend so I merely nodded when he offered me his hand. I smiled back at Mina who was being escorted out to the dance floor behind him. Noticing how the blonde was staring down at her like she was some rare jewel to be cherished and protected. I had to admit I liked that, he seemed a decent sort. Mina needed a man who actually might value her. Her previous relationships had been only for mutual pleasure, the guys or girls used her as she used them. There was never any feelings involved...at least not that I know of. Either way those kind of relationships must be hard on ones self worth. To me Mina was worth a whole lot more then what she valued herself as.

He led me unerringly out into the wild throng of the dance floor. Bodies were twisting and swaying everywhere. It was a massive fully clothed orgy, set to an intense down beat from the DJ and my heart was now beating so fast I thought it was going burst out of my chest. This place was nuts! I hope the guy dragging me into this mad house had low expectations. Cause I was not rubbing myself all over him. Especially for the amusement of some random guy I just met. Who had no romantic feelings for me at all and was just doing this as a solid for his buddy.

I was not that kind of girl!

He led me into the very core of the writhing, dancing bodies and slipped a hand around my waist. I was suddenly unsure if I liked that. Glancing uneasily down at his griping hand, refusing to lift my arms and inviting him any closer.

"Stick close to me, babe or they'll eat you alive in here." he leaned in to whisper in my ear, his breath was hot and sent nervous shivers through my entire body. I merely nodded, feeling that I had no choice. I had to pick the best of two evils right now. Either I pressed myself up against this stranger or have dozen's of foreign bodies bumping and grinding against me instead.

I swallowed nervously, as his hand trailed down my hip and pulled me tight against him. Cupping my ass and forcing my core against his stiffing crotch. As the music slowed into a throbbing sexy beat. I really did not like this...I was questioning my self sacrifice for Mina's sake now. I needed some assurance that I did the right thing or I was going to bail. Searching the crowd I finally found Mina. She was wrapped up completely in the blonde man's arms and looking up at him with such admiration. Like he was the most sweet and handsome guy she'd ever seen. I wanted her to have this special time, to be adored by him. She needed to have some fun, I wasn't the only one dealing with the trauma of our last battle. I could deal with this guys, roving hands all over me to give her that cherished time of being truly wanted.

Just then two strong, large hands gripped my waist on either side of my hips and pulled me abruptly out of my dance partner's grasp. Holding me firmly up against a powerful chest, as warm breath tickled against my neck. Instead of being frightened by it, I was becoming very excited. I recognized the masculine pressence holding me, for he had held me so often over the years. I had long since memorized the strength of his arms and the hard well defined muscles of his chest. Then with sudden alarm, was feeling something hard and very intimate pressing up against my butt.

"Alright, times up, get your hands off her." A deep, smooth and sexy drawl echoed behind me. A voice I recognized! Confirming my intuition and settling all doubts.

The touchy feelly brunette's eyes flew wide in alarm and perhaps with just a hint of fear.

He took a step back, his eyes focused on the threatening guy behind me.

Why in the hell was Mamoru, Chiba suddenly standing behind me, making some kind of big claim on me? He never acted this protective when we were in civilian form. He was acting like his alter ego...all chivalrous and commanding. I didn't know why he was acting so possessive of me, but I liked it. I was glad though that he was loosening his grip and his pelvis wasn't pressed up against me anymore. I didn't think I was going to last much longer before alerting him, with an aroused moan what he was doing to me.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't know she was taken." The brunette apologized, holding his hands up in defence incase my rescuer decided to punch him.

"Yeah, well she is. So go!" Mamoru growled, as I watched in amazement as my dance molester backs away into the moving bodies.

Turning around I confront Mamoru. His brilliant white shirt an eye catching contrast to the dark tones of his open jacket. Emphasizing the piercing blue of his eyes, that stared dangerously at the retreating man. I was unable to breath right away as the most perfect vision of male prowess stands before me. His powerful, lean body was fitted into an elegant graphite grey, custom made Armani suit. Exuding wealth and masculinity from every pore of his well defined body. He looked sensational! Every bit the rich, self assured business mogul he was.

As hot as it was, seeing him in such an expensive formal suit. The sexual magnetism he was giving off, left me staring stunned for a moment. His inky black hair hung wild and tousled over his intense dark blue eyes. As if he had been running his hands through it obsessively. The back of his hair falling over his collar, in need of a trim but sexy as hell. His face was set in a stone like scowl, his perfectly etched mouth practically snarling with contempt. At that man's audacity to touch something that was clearly his. He looked savagely gorgeous, making my body hum and my heart beat pound rapidly. When his eyes narrowed and he schooled his features back into impassivity. I was able to gain some control, frowning up at him with confusion. The relieved breath he takes surprises me. I never in my wildest dreams thought he cared about me like this. Then again this is the first time he has saved me as Usagi and not as Sailor Moon.

He isn't looking at me, his eyes prowling after the man, until he is absorbed by the crowds beyond the dance floor. Making sure that the guy isn't going to come back to repair his pride with some show of arrogant bravado.

The dangerous glare in his stormy blue eyes softens to a warm glow, as he finally looks down at me.

"You get yourself in the worst situations...you know that." He admonishes with a knowing smirk, brushing his fingertips up and down my cheek. I tremble under his touch, unable to control how my body reacts to his kindness.

"Why, do you suddenly care?" I retort and glare dubiously up into his piercing blue eyes. Then cringe as his smile falters into regret, at my adversarial tone. I am ashamed of hurting his feelings but Mamoru is confusing the hell out of me.

He lets out a frustrated sigh, but his thin lipped smile never wavers. "I don't know. But I do. Ok."

I blink uncertainly, as his acknowledgement is totally unexpected.

"Lets just dance, Usagi." He offers his hand, his eyes pleading for me to say yes.

I study him, as he watches me carefully, waiting with hopeful eyes that I have never seen from him before. I was having a hard time trusting in this moment. His sudden interest in me on a level beyond friendship. After so many years of teasing and fighting...it was leaving me floundering on very uncertain ground.

But I just couldn't turn him down. With a curt nod, I slipped my hand up his arms to grip his biceps. He had never taken his hands off my waist and now he gripped them tighter. The music as if on cue, began to slow. The erotic rhythm changed into something smooth, relaxed and romantic. I eased into his arms as my trust in him came easily. He had always been there for me over the years, caught me when I fell, gave me courage when I was scared and assurances that if I never gave up, then I always had a chance to prevail. He gave me strength, and I had come to depend on him. Our civilian relationship on the other hand was far less straight forward.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "I could ask you the same question." Deflecting his concern with a mild smile.

"I own this club and I know for a fact that you are not old enough to be in here." He stated, but his voice lacked the stern, paternal tone. He usually took with me, when I did something rash or dangerous.

Instead he pulled me closer, as we moved to the music. Shifting our weight just enough to rock back and forth, unwilling to pull apart. The smell of his dress shirt was amazing, a heady, rich scent that I wanted to bask in. Smelling of soap and a spicy undertone, that might be from his aftershave and just plain Mamoru. I wanted to bury my nose into it and breath deeply. The guy was so intoxicating, every part of him could be so irresistible. I couldn't help myself and I took that much needed sniff, my finger's gripping his arms tightly to hold him possessively. I was startled when a soft approving growl vibrated against my cheek.

I glanced up at him, finding him staring down at me. His eyes are smouldering with an intensity I have never witnessed before. The deep blue burning with that dark fire of desire. I feel queasy and excited at the same time, unconsciously I lick my lips not knowing what to do next. This could turn out very awkward if the silence between us stays any longer.

"Dammit Usagi!" He swore, dragging me abruptly through the crowds and off the dance floor.

I sputtered and squeaked unable to twist my hand free of the death grip he had on my wrist. I had no idea what he was doing or where we were going. I just knew some how I had pissed him off, because he was pulling painfully on my arm. Headed us down a side hall away from the main room of the club. I was startled but I couldn't say if I was frightened. Mamoru wasn't a violent man...at least not with me. He beat the crap out of the bad guys when they got to close to me or the girls. I've seen him beat down Unazuki's stalker ex-boyfriend a couple months back, who had been frightening and harassing her. So I figured the loser had it coming. But Motoki had been involved in the smack down also, I considered the whole thing an act of justice. Neither of those men would put up with anyone hurting Unasuki. Deep down I knew that they cared the same way about me and the girls too. We were all so close now, it was like we were family.

But right now, I just wanted to know what I had done to invoke such a strong reaction from him. He was always so calm and controlled? Now he was anything but...

He rushed us up a set of stairs and then another. Winding upwards as if we were backstage at an opera theatre, until we came to a small landing with a set of unassuming double doors. He pushed one door open, successfully kidnapping me as he hauled me unwillingly into room. Without out a single word spoken between us.

_Mamoru_

I am all about self-regulation and self-determination. Will Power and Control define me. I determine my own fate. My own path in life is carved by my ambition and my own decisions not by some divine order or something as whimsical as Destiny! I determine my failures and my successes, based on solid facts. If I want something bad enough I go after it, with a single minded focus that is unrivalled. So why can I not find the Silver Crystal or that damned Princess that haunts my dreams? I've devoted the last three years of life to this hopeless quest and come up empty handed. With all my resources and all my influence here in Tokyo I should have uncovered something!

Mamoru paced the length of a double sided, mirrored window that overlooked a packed club. The dance floor below was a writhing mess of sweaty bodies and strobbing lights. The heavy beat of the music was slightly muffled as it infiltrated his private hide away from the chaos below. He was paying little attention to what was happening below, glaring down at his hands muttering to himself like a god damn crazy person off his meds.

That last battle was eating at him, he had been unable to save those innocent people. He had understood when he got involved in the war that civilians might get caught in the crossfire, that it was a probability that people were going to get hurt, even die. On the simplest of levels, he was a control freak. But during that battle he felt completely helpless, he couldn't control the outcome no matter how hard he fought. It just seemed inevitable, pointless and just plain bad luck. Those people showed up out of no where and their was no chance to save them. They got caught in the battle and the Youma was desperate. Sailor Moon was at the end of her endurance, she had to make a tragic choice. Kill the Youma or save the lives of innocents. It had been unfair and he hated that such responsibility rested on her small shoulder's. He had felt her heart break after that battle, watched helplessly as she hid the trauma from her Guardian's with that cheerful, resilient smile. Stating as always.  
"We did it! We defeated another one. Lets call this a win, ok?" She tried to assuage her stricken girl's, with a positive attitude. "It was a bad choice, but at least more people won't have to face the same fate." She advised, as their troubled frowns refused to lift. They had nodded instead and went their separate ways. Dashing away from the scene, with the blaring sirens' of the police and emergency crews echoing in the distance.

I had leapt from the cement window ledge of a nearby shop, where I had landed during the battle. But she was already running full speed down the block, wanting to put as much distance from the carnage as she could. I knew she was going to hide away in her room and cry herself to sleep. I had listened to her do that hundreds of times over the years. Lurking like a coward on the roof top of her home in the beginning, then as our relationship deepened. I had the courage to slip into her room and comfort her as I should have in the beginning. I would hold her, and soothe her until she fell asleep in my arms.

This time, I could already feel the weight of guilt crushing her, because I felt the same god damn way!

Until that night I had control of every aspect of my life, confident in the fact that my future, that I had worked so hard towards was set in stone. The brutal outcome of that battle had burned all the tenets, all the sacred beliefs I lived by and turned them to ash. I realized at the cost of my own hubris that I was truly not in control of anything. I could die, the Senshi could die...god forbid even that silly little rabbit of a girl could die.

That humorous comment brought a smile, despite my best efforts to brood. My mind was now reminiscing over her. Fond memories of her childishness antics and complete lack of will power over sweets. How she enjoyed life to its fullest and fought for it with a passion that astounded me. She was obstinate, stubborn and willful. Her beauty only magnified when she was angry, driving me to distraction every time we argued. Adorably clumsy and easy to blush, the sweet innocence she exuded was like a tonic that warmed me and cleansed the bitterness that festered in my soul. She had unintentionally claimed my heart, she could die and I knew I might not be able to stop it. That fact was breaking me inside, filling me with a sense of urgency to change our current relationship.

I had put up a wall years ago to keep her at arms length, to ensure that our relationship remained professional if not at least friendly. Never willing to take that next step, not wanting to ruin what we had. Even though during the years that strange working relationship became blurred at times, I always reigned myself in and got it back on track...in the platonic sense. Even though it hurt like hell to deny myself the happiness I knew awaited me if only I took that chance.

Then I saw her...the very girl who had been on my mind the most since that battle.

The road not taken...

In a barely there white dress, sexy as hell and currently looking trapped like a deer on the dance floor. Being groped against her will by some wanna be, Casanova. I can feel how nervous she is, sense her skin crawling at that man's every touch. She looks scared but determined to endure that guys roving hands rubbing all over her body.

That wasn't going to fly, my blood was boiling!

"What the hell!" I roar, my own feral growls echoing in my ears. As I throw all caution and my better judgement aside. Charging like a crazed bear out my private room, reacting purely on instinct. She needed someone to save her, to protect her from that sleazy playboy, who knew damn well that he had her trapped in a very unsavoury situation and could do as he pleased while the music played.

Now, I've dragged her away into my sanctuary, like a caveman. Locked the doors and I am pacing before those very same windows muttering like a lunatic...again!

Not knowing what the fuck I was thinking or what the hell I'm going to do next. The way she felt in my arms down there...how easily she was melting against me. The trust and affection I saw in her eyes after I tossed that loser to the curb. I was barely in control by that point...then she sniffed me!

Holy hell! Then she licked her lips! I nearly lost it, then and there. The need to kiss her was so incredibly strong. So I did the next best thing, evasion and distraction. I turned on my heel and unconsciously dragged her away with me.

I control everything in my life...yet when it comes to her all my blessed control is totally destroyed!

I keep pacing, I keep whispering to myself all the codes I've lived by. All the reasons it would be wrong for me to give into my hearts desire and make her mine.

Falling in love...was not part of my game plan.

I control my dick, my dick does not control me! I am the master of myself... At least that's what I've been professing to my raging libido for the last ten minutes. All the blessed reasons why this would be wrong, the worst timing ever...all of them. I just want to throw out that fucking window because I just can't seem to care about them right now.

The truth of it is, I want her...I want her more then I want to breathe. All the reasons I found so admirable about holding back, in protecting her virtue...I realize is pure bull shit!

I've wanted her for years and the stubborn fool that I am. I denied myself her for far to long. That tonight, I promise I was going to do everything I could to have her. To show her how much she means to me, how much I love her.

Glancing up from my whispered rantings, I find she hasn't moved an inch from the door since I locked it. Standing nervously, taking in the room with a keen eye. Appraising the abstract paintings on the walls, the wet bar against the left hand side of the room. My black leather couch and plush matching arm chairs with the modern glass coffee table in the centre of the large room. Finally she looks my way and her eyes soften from fear to hope. I am instantly enthralled by her, helpless under the spell her wide baby blue eyes cast on me. Watching with fascination as her long lashes fall and rise as once again she absently looks around the room, now meekly refusing to meet my stare. With her long blonde hair swept up in a loosened bun, her hair cascading in curls around her angelic face, is sexy as hell.

She finally starts to speak, but my mind is already filled with every hot, sweaty fantasy. That I have ever had about her. While my thoughts are off one some crazy, sexy romp and I can't focus, she has started talking.

I have no fucking clue what she's saying...making out only a few complimentary words here and there as if I've gone slightly deaf. I can't stop from staring at her gorgeous lips, so perfectly formed like a heart and glistening. Wondering what they will taste like, feel like...it has been so long since the our first kiss.

Holy, hell she just licked them again...suddenly the tightness in my pants becomes painful. I have to adjust and shake myself to releave some of the pressure but I need to do this discretely. Clearing my throat I move behind the bar. Closing my eyes and trying desperately to refocus my thoughts, needing to process the words coming out of her mouth. So that I don't end up looking like a thoughtless idiot.

She has crossed over to the picture window and is now surveying the club below.  
"...I guess this is how you found me out there. You can't see this place from the floor...sorta creeps me out. Knowing you were up here like a sleazy peeping tom watching me get fondled by that jerk...Thank you by the way." She stops and looks back at me expectantly, as she finished her backhanded gratitude with an obvious setup to incite an argument. But this time I promised myself I wasn't going to fall for her ploys, I wasn't going to fall back on our comfortable animosity. I was going to rise above tonight and show her I wanted more then just a verbal sparing partner.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. You want to sit down and repeat what you just said?" I give her a gentile smile, indicating the couch with a hand. Before pouring us a couple drinks, I find an aged whiskey for myself and a can of coke for her.

Chuckling as I hear her huff in indignation at my obvious dig at her age by refusing to give her alcohol.

"Really, Mamoru. I'm eighteen, now!" She complains, crossing her arms and sitting primely on the leather sofa.

"If I am not mistaken the legal drinking age here in Japan is twenty. The age in which one is considered an adult is nineteen and to get legally into a restricted club like this is also... twenty. So on all accounts, a coke is more suitable. " I smile warmly at her. "Usagi you are being a very naughty girl tonight. I will not contribute to such behaviour." I smirk, watching smugly as she blushes and ducks her head then crosses her legs.

My eyes fly wide in astonishment as the already short skirt gets even smaller.

Don't stare at the legs...don't stare at the legs...

Too late...

They are toned and shapely like a colts. Smooth, and I bet feel like silk. I lick my lips, savouring what they must taste like and force myself to look up at her.

I raise my eyes up finding her grinning just as smugly back at me.

Touche'

She knew I had been checking her out before. She's obviously teasing me, does she even comprehend how serious things could get if she keeps tempting me?

"My throat's pretty dry and the service here is quite slow." She begins again, smiling coyly as I grin foolishly back.

"Fine, fine. Here is your drink, Princess." I respond, sitting down beside her on the couch and offering her the glass of soda. As soon as the word Princess passes my lips a dizzy sense of deja vu strikes me. Blinking and shaking my head I clear the strange feelings away. Slightly shaken by how familiar calling her that was.

She doesn't seem to notice and takes a tentative sip, the bubbles tickling the underside of her nose. Causing her to twitch her nose and sneeze softly.

"Oh, my..." She breathes, rubbing a finger under her nose to quell the ticklish sensation.

It is the cutest most adorable moment ever and I find myself laughing softly by it.

She narrows her eyes and scrutinizes me. Wondering in what context I am laughing. At her or because of her?

"Sorry...no. It's just that was so cute." I raise my hands in defence, being absolutely truthful with her.

She instantly blushes in that sweet way I love, all bashful and flustered as she sets her drink down.

"Is there a reason you are holding me hostage up here, Mamoru?" She asks mockingly, inclining the room with a weak smile.

"For the record, I am not holding you hostage, you are free to go anytime." I retort, not liking the insinuation that I am holding her against her will. I am not some desperate male, who needs to rely on pathetic measures such as those to halt a woman long enough to seduce her. I pride myself on the fact that I am fully capable of drawing women to my bed, purely on my charms and boyish wit.

"You locked the door." She stated with a dead panned expression.

I give the double doors, a double take, not even realizing I had gone to such desperate measures.

"Ah..." I stutter, suddenly wondering how uncertain, I unconsciously was, at being able to seduce her? "Alright, fine. " I defend smartly and stride to the door, making a big point of unlocking it. I would never force a woman, or detain her in such a desperate way. Then walk briskly back the couch and take one long gulp of my whiskey. Needing to feel the hot, burning liquid scald my throat and settle my nerves.

I fight with myself for about a second, with my doubts and desperations double teaming my pride. To which it only takes a few well aimed hits to subdue. With my pride now bound and gagged in the farthest part of my mind. I then rise back up and storm back over to the doors and relocked them as she laughs softly. Refusing to even allow her an out. We needed to talk, I needed her to understand how much I want her. How crazy she makes me feel and how I no longer want our relationship to be just status que. I was ready for more...but was she. I had burned this bridge before? I needed to rebuild it tonight. The thought of her rejecting me was freezing my courage and I found myself once again a desperate mess of nerves.

I sat back down and drained my whiskey in two more gulps, while she laughed brightly at me. The sound of her laughter was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I grinned shamelessly over the rim of my glass and set it down.

"So, ok for now I am holding you hostage." I proclaimed unable to just sit beside her, a large part of me wanted to lunge for her and kiss her absolutely silly. But I needed to remain in control of myself, man handling her right now would be the height of stupidity. I just locked the damn door, she'd think I was going to rape her! So I stand and head back to the bar for more liquid courage. "But it's for your own good. I need to keep you safe from all the wolves down there ready to pounce on an innocent like you." I defend my actions, with an antagonizing remark.

Her eyes narrow just a bit, but she says nothing. Swallowing what ever retort she was brewing, knowing I am right and unwilling to fight about it. Then she rises up herself and saunters over to the bar, leaning forward feigning interest in the bottles I am fussing with behind the counter. Literally shoving her delicious cleavage in my face. But it is the top of her head that brushes against my nose that gets my first reaction. I'm assailed by the sweet, floral scent. It's alluring and oh so light, like a summer's breeze. I have the sudden urge to bow my head and sink my nose into her hair and inhale deeply. But I resist, ignoring her completely and pour myself another drink. If I was to give in just then, our night together would proceed far to quickly for my likely.

When she does not receive the reaction she wanted, she pulls back with a pout, turns on her heel to sulk over by the windows.

I smirk at her, knowing I was setting her off again. Preparing myself not to respond to her coming heated response. Crossing her arms over her chest she leans a shoulder against the glass and regards me more cautiously.

"Is this your normal friday night, then? Getting drunk all alone, snooping like a sleazy voyeur in your secret room at all the intoxicated, over sexed idiots down there." She glared down at the dance floor, searching desperately for her girlfriends. Wanting to know they were still having a good time but also wanting to know they were still around, needing an escape.

My feigned disinterest had hurt her pride and unintentionally made her feel unappealing.

Feeling like a complete ass, I take my drink as a means to keep my hands off of her. Approaching her quietly at the window and give her my best, most charming smile. Needing to cool her temper, before she really does just storm out of here.

"I own this club, along with several others in the Entertainment district here in Ropongii." I shrug, not wanting to sound like a pompous rich man. Even though admittedly I am, both pompous and very rich.

"I take turns in every one of my clubs on the weekends, unwind and keep a watchful eye on my employee's and the types of patrons they allow to frequent my establishments. I am going to have to speak to the manager here, to make sure the Bouncer's are better trained to spot fake Id's. Really don't want a law suit. It would cramp my style." I grin smugly, taking a sip. Watching as the fire of indignation burns in her eyes as she glares up at me.

"I like to keep tabs on where and for what reasons my money is being spent." I finish, taking another sip. "Sometimes I hold private parties up here. When a certain girl catches my eye." I remind her, with a grin.

And she totally takes the comment the wrong way!

"How many 'girls' have you 'partied' with up here! Or in any of your other hook up suites! " She shouts, now completely appalled by me.

My jaw drops and I find myself at a loss as to how to fix this horrible misunderstanding. Three years ago, sure being called a male slut would have totally been the truth. I had just taken over my father's company, along with receiving a a very substantial inheritance. I was high on power and privilege and must have gone through women like entree's at an all you could eat buffet. But not now! Not since the dreams had started and I was given a true purpose in life, super powers and met the most intriguing girl I have ever known. It's kinda hard to remain an egotistical, self involved ass when the fate of the world relies on your shoulders. An you become totally obsessed with one, silly, warm hearted, and incredibly strong willed girl!

I have been totally celibate for three years!

Unable to even comprehend having sex with anyone but her! Honestly, my balls are blue and I might be very rusty at pleasing a woman. Seducing Usagi tonight might the worst mistake of my life. Instead of being a suave, capable lover...I could end up looking like a sweaty, clumsy, uncoordinated junior high school boy. Who's to scared and to nervous to preform?

I set my glass down on the table needing a moment to take a deep breath. My stomach is a ball of anxiety, as I rake my hands roughly through my hair in frustration.

"No, Usagi that is not what I mean! You are the only woman I have ever invited up here for a very, very long time." I stated honestly, turning to confront her.

She bites her lip, and the crotch of my pants tighten...again. If this keeps up, I am going to throw her over the bar in the next ten seconds and that's not good. I appraise her shamelessly, my eyes roving over her body from head to toe. She blushes then laughs nervously, finally getting the fact that I am no doubt attracted to her. Just unwilling to be a savage about it.

"Oh...ok then." She replies. "But just to be clear, you never invited me...you kidnapped me." She reminds me with a triumphantly smug grin.

"Mere, technicalities Miss Tsukino. Mere, technicalities. " I grin back, finding my solid ground again and my confidence, I proceed her back to the couch. Sitting down I sling back my latest glass of hard liqueur. As the cushions beside me compress, announcing she has followed be back to the couch.

I suddenly find myself rather hot and sweaty under the collar. It could be the fact that I have consumed far more alcohol in the last five minutes then I have in an entire night, in a long time. Or its because my biggest infatuation was once again only a couple feet in front of me. I was going for the latter, but sweaty did not equal sexy so I quickly shrug off my suit jacket and lay it on the arm of the couch.

My confidence increasing even more when I hear her sharp intake of breath, as she notices my taunt well muscled frame beneath the light fabric of this dress shirt.

So I bring out the big guns! Rolling back my sleeves over my elbows, drawing her attention to my well muscled arms.

Draping my elbow over the back of the couch, my finger's hanging inches away from her bare arms. Flashing her my most charming smile. Hinting to her that at any second I could caress her skin, the anticipation of my touch I hope is driving her nuts.

"So who's crazy plan was it to sneak into a club tonight?" I inquire with a chuckle.

"Mina's." She sighs with profound exasperation. Wiggling in her seat and casting my teasing hand nervous looks. "It's not really my idea of a good time." She continues, opening up to me as easily as ever. I have lost count over the years, how many of our fights have led to very meaningful conversations. But our connection to each other has gotten close, as close as any of her friendships with the girls. I can't say I've gotten the same friendly reception from the rest of the girls. To them I am still an outsider to their all girl army...an out sourced consultant so to speak. Called upon only in times of great need, to pull their respective asses out of the fire. I really don't care what they think of me as a person, I only really care about this adorable blondes opinion, who is now blushing and rambling away about her girlfriends.

Once again her sweet voice becomes a blur as I am entranced by her. Her elegantly beautiful profile an endless landscape I wish to memorize. The play of emotions across her face is fascinating me. How her nose crinkles when she gets mad and indignant over that guys audacity at fondle her on the dance floor. How her eyes shimmer with very apparent pride and adoration for Mina who might have found love tonight. The hint of a blush at the prospect that Mina might even get lucky as well, when those naughty thoughts flash through her mind. The fondness she carries in her smile for the rest of them, as she describes how Ami abandoned Makoto on the dance floor. The admiration she has for Makoto who takes life as it comes and just rolls with the fact that she now had two very horny guys to deal with. Heaving a big breath to settle her embarrassment as she describes how wild and unhindered everyone was acting. How utterly adorable she looks, ducking her head bashfully with the slight tint of rose to her cheeks as she goes into detail of how Rei was basicly dry humping some random guy.

"Urgh...I need a job!" She finishes said ramble abruptly, thumping her head back against the couch.

I blink several times unable to follow her sudden derailment of logical thought.

"Excuse me?" I chuckle, as she lazily rolls her head towards me. Regarding me soberly.

"You say the most random things, sometimes." I laugh and shake my head. Knowing very well that Usagi Tsukino could never be fake. She was so forthright and honest, it astounded me. She said what ever crossed her mind the moment it crossed it. Shared all her thoughts and feelings innocently and with out malice.

"Well, I can't seem to stop. Its like I was born with out a filter..." She giggled. "Most people think about what their going to say before they say it...judge if their words have worth or are even needed. I just speak without thinking most of the time. I'm an open book...Mamoru. You know that."

"I do..." I sigh, brushing my hand down the side of her face affectionately.

She doesn't notice, or find it out of line. Since touching her fondly has become habit for me. I never stray beyond a couple pets, always pulling back before those gentle caresses turn into something more. I have always had my point of retreat, but tonight I promised myself I would never retreat from her again.

"I can't afford my cell phone anymore on just my allowance." she explains. "I need to find some kind of part time job that pays well."

I merely cock an eyebrow dubiously, she walked into this comment and I can't help myself. I swear it's like she sets herself up on purpose, how am I suppose to ignore it? She is just so adorably oblivious?

"You could work under me. I can pay you really, really well." I state, I can't help the indecent smile that comes over my lips. As her mouth drops in surprise and her face goes several more shades of red.

My less then subtle sexual innuendos do not go unnoticed this time.

Then she chuckles and shakes her head.

"You are absolutely incorrigible." She says it with a laugh, her eyes twinkling in a way I know. She thinks I'm being cute.

Cutes is a nice in, to get her to relax, but I do not want her to get the wrong idea here. I don't want to be her token male best friend anymore. I want more, I need more. I have to make her see that I am not just flirting for the fun of it, but serious about my romantic intentions. I just hope that when I finally have the courage to make my move, she will reciprocate my feelings. If not, then I've pretty much killed our friendship. It's going to be real hard to move on from here if it doesn't work out.

Awkward would be putting it mildly...

But I can't retreat this time, I have to keep pushing until she understands I am not just fooling around with her this time.

I can't help but hesitate, but it's only for a second. I reach over and cup her cheek with my hand, guiding her to look back at me.

"I would love to hear your credentials, Miss Tsukino?" I drawl. "What sort of hidden talents? Or skills that you might possess to make you invaluable to me, in the chosen 'position' I am willing to offer you." I place very obvious connotations on certain words. Staring seriously into her eyes, waiting for the cute, if flustered reaction I know will come next. I keep my eyes locked with her's, I want her to see through my jokes, to see the yearning in my eyes, that I hold for only her.

She doesn't react at all, but stares impassively towards me. "Stop..." She states, standing with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to play anymore, Mamoru." She bows her head and begins to walk towards the locked door. Looking defeated and upset.

Oh...Crap!

I scramble out of my seat, as she grabs a bronze handle and starts to rattle one of the doors in frustration.

"You know damn well, I've never even had a boyfriend! I can't compete with you. I just don't have the experience to play these games. Honestly, I am tired of feeling inadequate." She explains, shaking the doors harder as a sharp, infuriated cry escapes her lips.

I am in full panic mode now, as I dart for her. Grabbing her shoulder's I turn her around and cage her to the door. Bracing both of my hands on either side of her head, heaving for breath and staring her down.

I know their is a wild desperation in my eyes, as her breath catches in sudden shock. Trembling beneath me, staring up into my eyes with fear and confusion.

It breaks my heart to see her like this, so sullen and defeated. She is such a beautiful person, inside and out and she has no clue of her own self worth. I've known her for years, and she is her worst critic! It drives me nuts how much she puts herself down, doubts her decisions and seems to regret far to much then she needs too.

She puts on this cheerful, confident front, but inside...deep inside she is a wonderful, beautiful mess...

_Usagi_

I squeezed my eyes shut apprehensively, I was so worked up right now. That confronting him, would reduce me to tears. I hated when I cried in front of him. I felt so weak and vulnerable and it infuriated me. But he was totally dominating me right now, his powerful pressence looming over my smaller frame. The weight of his stare freezing me against the door. All I could do was concentrate on my breathing, as my heart began to thrum franticly in my chest. In the beginning, when I first became Sailor Moon. I had cried on his shoulder after battles more times then I could count, because I was scared or frustrated with myself. He had always been quiet and patient as I wailed and raged. Waiting until I got it all out of my system before comforting me and offering kind words of encouragement. I knew I wouldn't have ever made it through all these hard years with out his support. But he was such an enigma to me. A kaleidoscope of personalities that I had a hard time dealing with. I never knew what kind of Mamoru I was going to get from one moment to the next. He could be so callous, or detached at times. Then something or someone would set him off and the intensity of the rage he exuded would leave me shaken. He was also sweet, kind or intense... passionate was the most accurate word to describe him. This playful side of him had appeared only a year or so ago, some odd mutation to our usual argumentative banter. About six months ago after I exhausted myself during a battle using the last of my strength to save a group of drained people. He had carried my unconscious body back to his apartment to recuperate. My Senshi were engaged in a different battle miles away, or he would have never been able to get away with kidnapping me, then. I was starting to see a trend here...

I woke up in his bed and we shared a very meaningful moment before his living room window. It was the first time I realized how much I cared about him, how much I relied on him to get me through all of this. Our heart felt conversation ended with the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced...It had also been my first and my last. Then he had whispered an endearment to me, Usako...

After our lips parted, I remembered I couldn't breath, or speak or even hold myself up very well. He had totally spun my head. I thought that perhaps our relationship was about to change dramaticly, that were going to go somewhere amazing. Instead he avoided me for two weeks, then acted like nothing significant had happened. That was when he broke my heart...

Months later he started his flirting and playful banter with me again. But I knew better, he didn't mean what he was saying he just wanted to fool around. So I didn't trust any of his advances this time. I wasn't going to be made a fool of twice.

"Don't go..." He pleads, his voice barely a whisper. As he leans down, pressing his forehead against mine. Holding me against the hard, unyielding wood while the heat of his breath against my face was making me shiver.

"I won't let you hurt me again. " I respond, my voice bearing some semblance of strength and conviction only because my eyes are still closed. If they had been open, I would already be wilting under the pressure of his soulful eyes. Unable to speak or even form a coherent thought, willing to do what ever he wished to please him. I was weak when it came to him, always playing his games. Flirting back, when I knew damn well he didn't mean any of the flattering things he said. Allowing his fake foreplay to give me hope, only to be disappointed when it went absolutely no where. Damaging my already flagging self esteem. Patheticly willing to pick up any scraps of affection he laid at my feet and hold them dear to my heart.

He gives me that silent pause, that always comes before he says anything. He has to think through his words before speaking them. Wanting them to be both precise and thoughtful. Mamoru never spoke with out reevaluating and organizing his thoughts perfectly. This time he remains frozen against me, unable to bear any more, I take a tentative peek up at him. As he slowly closes his eyes in remorse. If it never occurred to him how deeply he had hurt me, he knows it now.

"I was an asshole." He finally states, matter a factly.

I let out a tired exasperated sort of laugh, that comes out dry and brittle from my throat. Opening my eyes fully to confront him. Feeling emboldened by his understanding, my voice once again holds more confidence.

"Yes, you were. So if this flirting you've been doing since then, is your way to endear yourself for a second chance? I don't know if I am willing to open myself up for that kind of heart ache again." I say quickly, needing to set my boundaries and put up my guard. This man has a talent of charming me. I have ended up giving him almost every piece of my heart over the years. But this last piece...this last precious piece is mine. I might not ever feel safe enough to offer it to him.

He drops his arms and turns away from me, to face the next thick wooden door beside us. Then he strikes the panelling with the flat of his palm. The smart sound of skin impacting with solid wood resounds through out the room like a thunderclap and vibrates straight into my stomach. Making me cringe and rub at the sick feeling growing in my belly. As the tension between us continues to rise.

"You think I've just been manipulating your feelings since then? Toying with you like some plaything, for my own amusements?" He laughs bitterly, shaking his head understanding that that is exactly how I've been interpreting his lack of commitment. Mamoru folds his arms over his chest and stares down at me.

"The only time you want me lately, is when you can't have me!" I challenge, tossing my hand flippantly towards the windows. "You saw me out there fooling around with some other guy. Then you come storming in and claiming me like I'm you property. Acting like some possessive jerk! You don't own me!" I shouted back, meeting his challenging stance with a tirade of my own.

Mamoru's jaw works back and forth attempting to contain his own heated rebuttal. His eyes are burning with a cold fire that has stopped several Youma in their tracks before. I on the other hand am far to angry to fully grasp how pissed off he is. Mostly at himself I assume because my anger towards him is totally justified.

He takes a deep breath cooling both the threat in his eyes and the rage inside. Taking a step forward he clears the distance between us once more. "I didn't like what I saw. But your right I had no business scaring him off like that. If you really were enjoying yourself, then I'm sorry for ruining it for you. But you weren't!" He finishes bluntly, his temper flaring then receding into humility. "You don't belong to me. But I can't help but be a bit protective when I see some stranger groping my best friend." He brings his hand to my face and gently runs his finger down my cheek and underneath my chin. Since I don't respond right away, he strokes my face again more persistently. Trailing his fingertips across my cheek, leaving me breathless. I am really struggling to keep my eyes open and not to lean into his caress. I have a real weak immunity for this man, he can soothe me or excite me, with the slightest touch.

I hold fast to my resolve and take a step away from him. He curls his fingers up into a fist and drops his hand to his side in defeat.

"I've been such a hypocrite." He sighs, craning his head back and rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. "I've been leading you on for months, unwilling to take that next step. Then when you finally get the nerve up to have fun with another guy. I barge in and ruin it. I've been such a pathetic coward, and an ass with you. I don't deserve you at all. "

Whats left of my anger evaporates. His switch from angry to self recrimination, totally inducing my submission. I no longer have the will or the energy to fight with him anymore.

He turns back to me and we stare at each other in complete silence.

"You kissed me, Mamoru. Then ignored me for weeks, as if your regretted it?" I stated honestly. "Then you acted like nothing big had happened between us and we could just go back to hanging out and joking around. As if we could actually be just friends again? " I couldn't stop, as soon as I started this confession the words just kept spilling out of me. "You have no idea how much that hurt, how worthless and unwanted it made me feel." I was in tears now, hot, angry, painful tears complete with choking sobs. Growling and clenching my teeth, as I tried valiantly not to completely break down in front of him. "Now you flirt with me and touch me as if you really want me. But I don't trust it...I don't trust you!" I seethe closing my eyes, with those big unflattering tears cascading down my now, flushed and soaking wet face.

With a growl I duck my head to the side and ball my tiny hands into fists, desperate to quell the pathetic sounds issuing out of me. My stomach has sunk so low in my gut from disappointment that I feel I may never find it again. It's lost to that same abyss, that all my hopes of becoming Mamoru's girlfriend sank into months ago. Closing my eyes trying to block him out, I thump the back of my head against the door. Struggling to maintain some semblance of control over my misery.

"Let me leave." I command quietly.

When suddenly I once more feel the heat of his breath inches away from my face, the warmth of his chest seeping into me, as I know he has encroached even further into my personal space. Then his breath teases my lips as he draws even closer. He smells so good...it makes me light headed and needy. I want to grab him, and twist my hands into his shirt and hold on tight.

"Usako..." He whispers, "I was not trying to torture you or lead you on. I never meant to hurt you. Truthfully, I was just scared. I had so much going on then, with the pressure of taking over my father's company, being some crazy caped crusader at night and those haunting dreams of our Princess. I just couldn't deal with one more thing changing, then. I am so sorry, that you thought I regretted kissing you. I don't, I never did. I was a coward. It was the only thing that had ever felt right to me, in this fucked up life I lead." His voice is low and husky, as he brings his hands up to my face. Tracing down either side of my cheeks, following the trail of tears with his fingers then swiping them away with his thumbs. I try not to shudder, it's taking every once of will power not to give in. I can still feel his lips just brushing against mine, and it's driving me crazy. I want to lean forward that extra inch and complete the kiss he started.

I slowly open my eyes when he draws away, the chill that occupies the space his lips just left is devastating. I watch in awe, as he stares at his wet finger's. As they glide down my face, lazily moving downward along my jaw, then my neck, stopping briefly along my bare shoulder's. He draws his gaze back to mine, the lust smouldering deep inside his eyes makes me gasp. I had been holding my breath ever since he drew near, it took the passion in his stare to force me to breath again.

"I want to kiss you?" He states, his honest words reaching me on such an intimate level, that my tears begin to recede. "Believe me, I've wanted to kiss you everyday for the last six months." he continues with a warm smile, returning his worshiping stare onto my lips. Then he encases my face in his hands and tilts my head up. Brushing his thumbs tenderly over my lips, his eyes memorizing every facet of them as if they were the most precious thing to him.

I can feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest against mind. My heart is pounding so hard against my rib cage, my chest is starting to ache. The sexual tension is suffocating, as he refuses to complete the action of finally kissing me, again. I don't understand why he isn't just kissing me? I'm like puddy in his hands right now? What is he waiting for...permission?

Then my window of opportunity to initiate the kiss evaporates.

I suck in a sudden breath and hold it, as he pulls me against his chest. Wrapping one arm around my back and cradles the back of my head with his other hand. My arms are now awkwardly pinned at my sides, with no other way to show him that I have forgiven him. Then timidly wrapping my arms around his waist. Humming into his chest at how peaceful it feels to be held by him. He kisses me on top of my head. It wasn't the kiss I was anticipating, but I love it just the same.

It's as if he can sense the conflict waring inside me. He rubs my arms for a moment, as if seeking to warm me. Sinking his hands lower until he had intertwined our hands. But I refuse to acknowledge him, staring down at my feet. Reluctant to voice the fears and doubts that still plague me. "Look at me! He commands. I nervously raise my eyes to his. Wanting to conceal the hurt the still lurks there in a mask of nonchalance. "I need you to stop thinking that I'm not attracted to you. Because you have no idea how unbelievably in love I have been with you over the years." He smirks.

I can't help but smile back, encouraged by his honesty.

"But I am not going to kiss you." he states, bluntly.

My smile falls, and I am left staring up at him completely dumbfounded. My stomach sinks again with the weight of my disappointment.

"But...but..why?" I practically whine, as he leads me back to the couch and sits me down.

"Cause, I royally screwed up the last one, I want to make sure the next time I kiss you. You know how madly, deeply, crazy I am for you." He responded sitting down right next to me, so our thighs are brushing up against one another.

I giggle, as the hope, I had once lost comes floating back to the surface. He wraps an arm over my shoulder and eases me back against the couch. I curl my legs under my butt and snuggle against him, in that nook he has created just below his chin. With my cheek resting against his chest and both arms circling his hips. I release a long and satisfied sigh. Letting the heat of his body ease into my own, as he completely envelopes me in his arms. His soft sounds of delight have me smiling even wider. We start to talk things out, then reminisce for hours it seems. About all the fond times we shared and all the secret pieces of our hearts we gave each other. The conversation was sweet, cathartic and healing. By the end my confidence is soaring and I feel absolutely giddy.

Mamoru is not just attracted to me, I think he loves me!

While I was busy basking in all things Mamoru. The man in question had repositioned me against the back of the couch, leaning on one arm beside my head. He now covered half my body with his, pressing me against the couch in a very not platonic way!

He drops some of his weight against me, still hovering on one arm. I am smiling nervously up at him, wondering what he plans for me now? He grins back in that confident, self assured way of his that always makes me forget my worries. I trust him...I may not have always gotten along with him. But I have always, always trusted him.

He lowers his perfectly kissable mouth towards my face. I instinctively close my eyes, expecting that finally after we cleared the air he was going to kiss me. He leans into me and his breath tickles my ear before he presses his lips to my earlobe. "You are absolutely gorgeous." He whispers.

I gasp at the low sexy tone he used, trembling beneath him. As soon as his lips caress my neck, planting a trail of kisses from my ear to my collar bone. They are feather light and darting over my skin, making me shiver even more. As the room spins in a dizzy haze of sensual simulation.

Then he's back at my ear again, his hot breath puffing against my earlobe.

"My, god Usagi. You taste wonderful."

I moan, my fingers twitching anxiously against the couch cushions as I want to grab him and tell him to kiss my lips already!

I try and open my eyes, but he holds his hand over them blocking my sight.

"No, peeking." He laughs, enjoying the game of anticipation he started. He knows I have no patience or will power when I want something. And right now I want to feel his lips against mine!

Once again I feel his breath mingling with my own, before his teasing lips move towards my cheek and press tenderly. Then again trailing soft kisses like playing hop scotch down towards my chin.

"How are you holding up?" He chuckled against my ear.

"You love to tease me." I sulk, sticking my lower lip out and pouting.

He laughs again, I don't' even have to open my eyes to know he is shaking his head at my lack of self control.

Then I feel him press a soft peck on the side of my mouth, then he teases the other side with another quick kiss. The wait and the not knowing what he is going to do next is exciting and excruciating at the same time.

I snap and my eyes open, finding him grinning eagerly, seeing the impatience and passion he has ignited within me. As I push him roughly off of me, sending him sideways on the couch. Laughing and defending himself with raise hands. As with out any reservations, I straddle his waist. I hold back his blocking arms, by intertwining my fingers with his and pushing them onto the cushions beside his head. Before he can protest my sudden dominance, I smash my lips against his. Giving back as good as I got. I can't say if I'm a good kisser or not. Having no experience in making out beside the one sweet kiss Mamoru gave me months ago. But I am emboldened and eager to make him feel all the out of control emotions he sent through me.

But I am proud to have stoked his passion for me, as he deepens the kiss. Thrusting his tongue inside my willing mouth and stroking mine in lashing slides. With my breasts squashed up against his chest, I could feel the raging beat of his heart, matching my own. I quickly lose track of myself and my hands. Which somehow got tangled into his thick dark hair. While he made love to my mouth with his own.

As he started to rub my outer thigh, working upward towards my hip. My skirt which was short to begin with, was now bunched up around those same hips. His thumb glides effortlessly beneath the hem, rubbing back and forth on my inner thigh. I moan into his mouth, as chills break out all over my body. He is so close to touching the most sensitive part of my body, I am acutely aware of every movement his thumb makes upon the soft skin there. Each stroke sending ripples of pleasure to echo through out my body.

I cry out again, my voice muffled by his hungry kisses. He pushes away from the couch and I can feel every one of his muscles stretch and contract at the sudden action. Cupping the curve of my butt with one hand, keeping me in place and forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he stands up. He braces the back of my head tenderly with his other hand and strides forward towards the huge window.

"We need to stop...or this could get out of hand." Mamoru pleads, but I sense very little resolve behind it. "I want you, Usa. If you don't say no, I won't be able to stop myself." he finishes in a breathless pant, pulling away from my lips. Before latching himself back upon my neck, his kisses are fierce. Licking and biting the tender flesh near my ear. As I was pressed up full-body against the glass, his weight crushing into me. I am now very aware of every hot, hard inch of him rubbing against my sex.

I had no doubt how badly he wanted me, but I wanted him just as bad. I had absolutely no intentions of ever telling him to stop. This event was far to long in coming between us. I needed to see it through, I have never wanted something so badly as I wanted him right now.

As soon as he turned to face me again, waiting only a second for guidance. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and pulled his lips back to mine. Solidifying the fact to him, that I wanted this to happen.

My skin was damp and my breasts felt heavy and so achingly sensitive now.

I was vaguely aware that he was moving me again. Laying me back upon the couch, levering himself over me. With one knee between my legs and his other foot braced upon the floor. He searched my lust glazed eyes for only a moment, as I wiggled my hips encouraging him. Trying to reclaim that delightful friction I once had against his crotch. He noticed my impatient yearning for more and with an encouraging growl he gripped the back of my knees lifting and spreading my legs wide. Sliding his hands upward possessively beneath my skirt to brush his fingers lightly against the edge of my panties.

I whimpered, my breath already coming out in anxious pants. As he pushed my skirts up, giving himself better access to my underwear. He tore his gaze away from his intentions, locking his yearning eyes with mine, wanting one more final nod of approval from me.

I nodded, rather franticly.

He quickly pulled off my heels then, without pause he was gliding my panties down and over my ankles. Bearing me to him from the waist down. I suddenly was very embarrassed and very vulnerable, I gripped the cushions tightly. Swallowing nervously as I watched him admire me.

"So beautiful... " He whispered, "So sweet and plush pink." He breathed in awe.

I shivered under his penetrating gaze, my sex already clenching at the thought of what he was going to do next. With my stomach following suite with an anxious quiver.

He leaned over me, " I need to kiss you again..." He stated, as my stunned face warmed into a very pleased smile. He sealed his lips over mine with a lusty, wet kiss. His tongue delving deep inside, savouring me with slow, swirling licks. That had me longing to feel between my legs. My hands instantly went to his hair, sliding and griping handfuls of it. Tugging and moaning as I arched against him. My breasts brushing against his shirt, the hard buttons arousing my nipples as I found some much needed friction again. His hands had slipped back to the hem of my dress and with dexterous swiftness he had pulled it up and over my head. Tossing it aside before reclaiming my lips, silencing my gasp of surprise.

"I can't believe you aren't wearing a bra?" he growls against my mouth.

"It's built into the dre..." I start then gasp, he was now cupping my bare breasts possessively. Kneading them softly, his finger's rhythmically squeezing while his thumb brushes my already over stimulated nipples. Make them strain and stand to attention even more.

"Mamo..." I gasp.

"Shhh," He soothes, sucking on my lower lip, then devouring my neck hungrily. All the while his fingers roll and tug gently at my nipples making them pucker and ache desperately.

"Oh, oh..." I respond, as his mouth surrounds one of my nipples suckling hungrily, making wet loud smacking sounds that has my inner muscles tremble violently. My gaze is blurred by desire, as I stare down at him milking me. His other hand toying with my other breast, making sure each one is receiving equal attention. I have never gone this far before, I am overwhelmed, dizzy and loving it!

"I going to make you feel good, Usako." He looks back up at me with lust hazed eyes.

I nod with a goofy smile, he can play with me as long as he wants...

One of his hands rubs lightly between my legs, letting me know his intentions. I allow them to fall more open shamelessly. I am so aroused now, my body is humming and I felt hot and feverish. His other hand was still cupping a breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth over a moistened nipple. Distracting me as his finger's drew closer to my core.

"So wet...already." He whispers, as I feel the barest hint of his fingertips brushing against my opening.

Then he was parting me with his fingers, I was so over stimulated and nervous I hissed and arched my back again. The slightest touch down there feeling like an electric charge had ripped through me.

"Your amazing, I need to touch you. I can't resist any longer." He called to me in a hushed, sexy voice but my eyes were now tightly closed, my hands having fallen beside my ears. Panting in rapid anxious bursts as his finger finally slide inside.

His movements were cautious and gentle, probing me then retreating.

"You are so tight..." Mamoru hummed in delight, pushing his finger deeper thrusting gently in and out of me. I found myself making all kinds of embarrassing sounds, mewling like a kitten or moaning loudly. I swallowed and took several deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

But I was quickly overcome again, as he pushed into me harder with two fingers. Swirling them inside me, then increasing the momentum. He knew what he was doing and he was skilled at it, taking me to the heights of pleasure in only a few minutes. My hands had flown back down to my hips, in some pathetic attempt to make him slow down. The intensity of feelings he was mounting inside of me was overwhelming and driving me crazy. I gripped the sides of the cushions to keep myself grounded, as the first waves of climax rippled through me.

"Oh, oh, god...Mamo-chan." I was now boldly pushing myself against his invading fingers, trapped in a sexual thrall I could not control. I have never felt so turned on in my whole life. I needed release, or I was going to explode.

I was writhing on the couch shamelessly, mindless and panting. Mamoru was breathing hard too, aroused no doubt by my helpless movements to please myself upon his fingers. Then those intense ripples that had been building finally crested over me, in wave after wave of my first blissful orgasm. I cried out in a strangled scream as I bowed against the couch.

He gave me no time to come down from my sensual high, as his thumb began to circle the small bundle of nerves before my entrance. His mouth once again milking one of my breasts, as he pressed his thumb against it hard. His finger's stroking inside of me, stoking me for another more intense climax. The combination of his wet mouth playing with my breast, his thumb circling my clit and his finger's invading me again and again in a steady unhurried manner. Had everything inside of me clench tight, I was lost to the next climax with a thready, husky cry of completion. My fingers gripping the cushions with a white knuckled strain. I was now far beyond shyness, I was needy and eager for more. I opened my eyes and locked my gaze with his. His smile was delighted and naughty, a look of triumph clear on his face.

I had no words, my thoughts were jumbled and I knew in that moment that he owned me. Heart, body and soul. I belonged to him.

Echoes of the pleasure I had just experienced still pulsed through me, lost to the haze of multiple orgasms, I had no hope to protest. As he ducked his head between my legs, licking me from my anus to my intimate folds and then pressed his mouth against my sex fully.

"I...oh...no...ah..." I was totally incoherent now. As my hands dived into his hair, clutching at him desperately when his tongue lapped at my cleft. I was swollen, far to sensitive and totally at his mercy.

His tongue fluttered and licked around my opening, as his hunger mounted. My sex was trembling, as he teased me. Taunting my entrance again and again, initiating another orgasm I knew was going to be far more intense. Then his tongue darted inside like a spear, only to retreat and stab me again. I bit my lower lip, refusing to scream out again. My body was already betraying my coming orgasm, trembling violently. Delicate muscles clenching and releasing around his invading tongue. When he growled low against that same tiny bundle of nerves. Sending vibrations of pure delight up from my core through out my flushed skin. Goose bumps tickled me all over and I shivered intensely again.

He was licking at me, pumping his tongue into my depths, before suckling softly against my clit. Hallowing his cheeks as he sucked upon that tiny bundle hard. That was what set me off again. I climaxed, gasping and crying out his name. Then collapsed to the cushions, sated and boneless.

He chuckled with smug satisfaction leaning over me, pressing his lips tenderly over my flushed body. Soothing me with lush, soft kisses from my privates to my belly, trailing them up to my breasts. Lapping at each of my nipples in turn, before hauling me up and placing me in his lap. I hung in his arms, curled up in his lap, limp and depleted grinning like a fool. When he took my mouth hungrily, his lips devouring mine with a suppressed desire. His lips were fierce and needy, showing me just how turned on he was. My heart rate increased, as I found myself clutching at his shoulder's to remain steady. Finally pulling apart, breathless and staring down at him with barely controlled exhilaration.

He stared up at me, his blue eyes intense and burning with adoration just for me. He banded his arms around my waist holding me protectively. I took the opportunity to bask in this man, who loved me.

My gaze sliding over his face, who was so sensually handsome and self possessed that I was awed by it. The wild fall of his dark hair around his eyes obscuring his regal face, made my fingers yearn to brush it away again. Amusement warmed his eyes as he watched me trace my gaze so hungrily over his body, a powerful, roguish frame I couldn't wait to have pressed up against me again.

"Mamo-chan..." I asked shyly, fingering the top button of his dress shirt. I was totally naked and repositioned myself to be astride his waist. While he was still fully clothed. The seduction seemed a little one sided and I wanted to even things out.

"Hmmmm." He hummed, brushing a stray strand of blonde curls off my face and tucking it behind my ear. I sighed, realizing with all my frantic calisthenics upon the couch earlier I had undone my messy bun and now my hair was falling free around my shoulder's. I could surmise how sex tousled and wild my hair must look.

"Take off your shirt please." I asked, politely. In the cutest most innocent tone I could. Not wanting to give away any of my own wicked intentions.

He grinned and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, showing off his toned and well muscled chest. Shrugging it off and tossing it aside. I was dying to see Mamoru naked and in all his masculine glory. Eager to run my hands and my lips over every square inch of him I could. I licked my lips at the thought of it, taking a deep breath. As my thoughts trailed down the alluring visions of being beneath him, feeling him straining against me, pounding into me hard, deep and unrelenting. I moaned and closed my eyes allowing the hot fantasy to take hold over me.  
"Keep thinking those dirty thoughts Usako." He stated huskily. "I could make them come true very easily."

I looked at him with raise eyebrows, "How did you know what I was thinking?" I giggled, embarrassed at being found out.

"You had the same blissful look upon your face, while I was making you cum earlier." he chuckled knowingly.

"Oh..." Was my pathetic response, blushing and laughing softly along with him.

I ran my hands up and down his naked chest, feeling the damp skin and hardness of muscle. There wasn't an once of excess fat anywhere. He was lean and toned, with an incredible six pack that I could trace for days. He looked like that marble god I had seen in art class, Apollo. He was so primal, so masculine and so gorgeous I found myself drooling.

I was staring unabashedly, thumbing his nipples as he had done to me. "You are so perfect..." I started, then quickly crawled off his lap. "And still way to dressed...pants off..now." I commanded pointing to the pile of clothes we had started at the end of the coffee table.

Mamoru chuckled and was quick to comply, unbuttoning and shimmying out of his pants and boxer shorts. As soon as his was naked, he wrapped me up in his arms and swung me laughing nervously back onto the couch.

"I love you so much...my Usako." He cradled my head in his hands, as he runs his nose along my jawline. Breathing heavily and seeking to absorb as much of my scent as he can through that chiseled nose. When he reaches my ear again, I expect him to whisper sweet nothings again as he did before. Instead he surprises me with tender kisses down shell of my ear, suckling on my earlobe softly. Making me cry out, as every nerve ending in my body comes alive. Every part of my skin is screaming to feel his mouth. I clasp his neck tenderly, guiding him downward as he starts to lap in slow, languid strokes down my throat.

"Oh...wow..." I hum, pressing my naked body against his. Moaning lustily into his ear, which sends him into a frenzy. He grasps my rocking hips, his thumbs kneading into the soft flesh between my legs and womanhood. Licking, suckling and nipping every inch of my neck as he works his way lower towards my aching breasts. My own hands became needy, grasping and kneading his back drawing lower searching for the secret places that made him moan and growl.

"Please..." I pleaded, twisting and arching against him the ache inside me becoming unbearable.

He lifted his head from my breasts, leaving them wet, tingling, heavy and yearning for more of his mouth.

Smiling down at me he crawled back up and slanted his mouth over mine. Kissing me deeply, my body instantly reacted in a surge of pleasure. I knew he could easily make me cum again just by kissing me, ...if we stayed at it long enough. But I had other intentions, I had to redirect him to where I desperately needed attention.

Everything about him aroused me, from the possessive looks he gave me. The lingering gazes of need he raked over my body. The way he worshiped every inch of my skin with his hands, his mouth...the feel of him under my own exploring hands and lips. His greed to devour my mouth and silent demands over my body. The seductive caresses or forceful kneading motions he anointed me with, pleasuring me and driving me wild.

"I love your body..." He moaned, suckling fiercely upon a breast needy and demanding for me to cry out. I offered him my most pleasure filled cry, digging my fingers into the damp silk of his hair. As he rose off of me to check if he was being to rough. I ran my hands down his chest, teasing his tight nipples with my fingers in the same manner he had done to me earlier. Then trailed my feather light caress over his abs, my courage mounting to touch him more intimately.

"Your pretty amazing yourself." I smirked, drawing my admiring gaze further south to peek at his erect member. It was thick, long and straining upward. The shear size of it make me swallow nervously and my eyes grow wide.

Mamoru saw my fear and curled a finger under my chin raising my gaze back up.

"We don't have to go any farther then this tonight, Usako." He consoled, his smile was warm and understanding. Not a shred of disappointment tainted the happy glow in his eyes.

"No..." I gasped, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. "I want this...I want you. I don't want to wait any longer." I responded, the fear banished from my eyes and replaced with a determination.

"I feel the exact same way." He began nibbling down my shoulder, licking downward back to my over sensitive breasts. Then caught a nipple between his teeth, tugged at it. Sending a sharp spike of pain that had my back arching and a soft cry escape my lips. He repented for his rough treatment with soft kisses, soothing the sting with his tongue.

"I have never wanted something this badly...before." I moan, stroking his back encouraging him to finally commit to entering me.

"Not yet..." he whispered back, making me whimper pleadingly. As his tongue circled my belly button, licking inside and retreating away. Mimicking what it might feel like to have him really inside me.

"Why...Please I can't wait any longer, I'm going crazy." I responded in shallow breathless pants.

"You have never had sex before and your cute little pussy is very tight. If you are not properly relaxed and wet, then I could hurt you or worse. " He advised, as he blew on my sex, sending a violent shiver of unrestrained arousal through out my core.

"Oh...my god..." I bucked against his mouth, my splayed legs trembling on either side of his face.

"I want you, Usako." He demanded, licking his lips as he stared intently down at my open folds. "But I want to make sure your first time is a wonderful experience."

I licked my lips, in delight as he once again prepared me for sex. Growling low and huskily, as he lapped at the slick folds between my legs. Parting the sensitive tissues with his tongue, pushing into me until he was satisfied I was wet enough. Then he began to suckle on my swollen clit, as he pushed one finger into me. I writhed beneath him, as another orgasm took me. My inner muscles tensing around his invading finger and holding fast. He groaned hoarsely, against my sex the vibrations driving my coming climax. He didn't stop teasing me, the shallow penetration of his one finger was followed by another. His steady thrusts, encouraged by gentle sucking on that now swollen and highly stimulated bundle at the apex of my folds. Quickening my rising ecstasy, as my sex began to throb. His fingers twisting and turning inside, opening me. I was soon thrashing, every inch of my skin now trembling, hot and tingling. I was in tears, begging this time, churning my hips with need. His rhythmic suction upon my sex finished with soothing kisses, as he finally pulled away.

"Please...no more..." I moaned, taking deep breaths as he only smiled knowingly at me for just a moment.

"I love watching you cum, Usako. I love the sexy sounds you make and the way your body shivers as an orgasm takes you." He commends me, as I sense he has left my side for a moment, but in my dazed euphoria, I can't follow where he's went. Then he returns and his hand begins to massage my sex all over again, keeping me primed. I whimper thinking that he wants to return to the incredible torture again. But then I hear the tearing of foil and realize what is to come next. He leans over me, his hands braced on either side of the cushion my head is resting on. Pinning me tenderly beneath him, capturing me in the most intimate of ways.

My eyes refocus upon his face, finding his eyes are a deep dark blue. He has been driven to the edge of his endurance. The lust and need to be inside of me, contained only through shallow breaths. I knew he had pushed himself beyond his control, I loved how concerned he was that I was prepared and ready to accept him with out to much pain. I knew he was a skilled and compassionate lover, and I was ready to offer myself to him.

My hands fisted against the edge of the cushion as he positioned himself. Then I felt the very tip of him slide into me. Stretching the tender, aroused entrance to my core. I moaned, pushing myself up against his chest. As he slowly eased in more of his rigid length. He was so big, so hard and hot, filling all of me and going deeper.

This connection was intense, both physically and mentally, my emotions were in free fall. Leaving me gasping and clutching at his shoulder blades. Trying to restrain myself from crying, so overwhelmed by it all. His invasion was uncomfortable but bearable. I started to feel overfull and slightly stretched.

"Usako..." He breathed into my hair, as I had went completely still beneath him.

"Hmmm, I'm ok...you can move." I urged, pressing my forehead into his chest.

He thrust himself even deeper, rocking back smoothly as he started to grind his hips against mine. Prodding me gently, until a sharp tearing pain ignited deep inside.

I cried out as he went still, then when I felt my inner muscles flex and loosen. I sighed and rocked my hips back against his. Mamoru's total domination of my body was sending my desires beyond comprehension. I was losing my control, trembling and quaking beneath him. As he began to thrust more forcefully into me. I wrapped my legs around his firm ass, relishing the feel of him stroking my insides, filling me...completing me in so many more ways. I wanted to meld my body to his in that moment and never let go.

"You feel so good..." He whispered heatedly in my ear, as I cried out against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me to him. Adjusting our position so that he was sitting and I was now spread wide over his lap. My legs still wrapped around his waist, clinging to him like wanton lover.

"You are so small...this might be a better position for you to enjoy this fully." He stated with a tender smile, brushing a hand down my face. As I stared down at him, unblinking and totally enthralled by our love making.

I clenched around him, as he drove more deeply inside of me.

"So...tight..." He moaned, as I began rocking and churning my hips in unison to his slow, driving thrusts. Strange lusty sounds issued from me, as he growled and moaned. I arched and curled against him, riding the waves of ever increasing pleasure he was controlling. He lost the last of his restraint, grasping my hips and began to drive himself into me, hard and fast. Wild fierce thrusts slammed into my core, bursts of incredible ecstasy exploded through me every time he connected. Shoving every last inch of himself into me, penetrating so deep, pushing me up and sliding me down his length in a steady unrelenting motion. I buried my face into his neck, whimpering as he held me tightly. Grasping my hips and directing my downward thrusts, smoothly. I was losing my mind, crazed with desire. His voice guttural and commanding, spouting words of love and lust against my ear. As I held on, hooking one arm around his neck, the other hand grasping his powerful shoulder as he pounded into me.

Gasping and panting unable to breath, my insides were so hot it felt like I was melting. He was so focused on my needs, swivelling hips as he plunged in, stroking me, sending incomprehensible flashes of pure bliss through me. I was left to make small helpless sounds, silenced as he covered his mouth over mine.

"I love you...Usagi...I will never get enough of you. You own me, girl. Heart and soul, I belong to you. " He growled into my mouth, primal and dominant.

I tried to respond, tried to tell him how much I love him too. How much I needed him, depended on him. How I had given that last piece of my heart to him just now. But I couldn't form words, with my chest heaving desperate to take in enough oxygen to clear my head. To think clearly through the haze of impending release. I felt the rising storm of an orgasm, far stronger and more fierce then any I have experienced so far. Everything tightened, as I clenched like a vice around his shaft. My inner muscles pulling upon him. He cursed and clutched the back of my butt, cupping my rear as I arched backwards sobbing and calling his name. He threw his head back, shivering through out his body.

"Oh...god...Usa..." He clasped me tight against his chest as he came down from his own climax. Still moving just slightly into me, as he pulsed and relieved the last of our aching need.

His mouth slid over my neck, my shoulder's soothing me, calming me down from the heights of pleasure I had flown off to. I sighed and snuggled against him my entire body sated and tingling.

"Wow..." Was the most eloquent word I could think off to describe what we had just done. How incredible he had made me feel.

"You are going to be like a drug for me. Usako. I am going to end up overdosing on sex. Making love to you was...amazing...I...just... wow..." He laughed, kissing the top of my head as we eased ourselves to lay out on the couch. Facing one another in an inverted spooning position.

"I never thought I would ever make the eloquent word smith speechless." I giggled, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes lovingly. Searching his serene and tranquil eyes with a hushed wonder. He had been such a wild and fierce lover only a few minutes ago. Now he was the most at peace I have ever seen him. Like the harsh realities our world of endless battles and unforgiving consequences that we dealt with everyday couldn't touch him now.

He chuckled softly, caressing my cheek lightly with his fingertips, gliding his hand down to the point of my chin, then trailed his hand up and down my arm.

He craned his neck, as something beyond his mirrored windows caught his eye. A small row of windows set high in the rafter's above the dance floor, filtered in the warming light of dawn. Creating a calm atmosphere over the empty club.

"Looks like it's morning. Let go grab some breakfast, then we can do this all over again." He stated, happily.

"You can do all that again?" I gasped, we had talked, fooled around and made love all night and still he had the stamina to keep going.

"You bet!" He smirked, rolling his hips towards me. I smiled with delight as I felt that he was still semi-hard.

"Oh my, you really could take me over and over..." I had to scissor my legs together, clenching down hard on the erotic sensations that were already swelling deep down in my sex.

"Only with you, Usako." He gave me a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose and climbed over me to rise up onto his feet. Leaving me to flop onto my back and absorb that fact that we were going to be having a-lot more sex from now on. I couldn't contain the gleeful smile that spread across my face.

He retreated away to discard the condom before returning into my line of sight.

"Lets get dressed then I will take you out for a nice breakfast, before I kidnap you again and lock you up in my condo for the rest of the weekend." He advised with a mild laugh, his eyes though were smouldering.

He was honestly making plans to detain me all weekend so we could have copious amounts of sex.

I laughed nervously, my stomach flipping with anticipation.

"I don't know if I can walk?" I moan, slowly standing up on wobbly legs, clutching my head as the world swam. Light headed and dizzy, I had to suddenly widen my stance to remain upright.

When I got my bearings, I turned to look at him. Finding him appraising me, his grin was brilliant and oh so smug...I smirked up at him.

"Com'on. Usa. I think a little food and a bit of a rest will make you feel better." He offered me his hand, guiding me tenderly over to the armchair near our clothes.

I nodded and sighed, "I feel wonderful right now, I doubt anything could make me feel even better."

He arched an eyebrow, dubiously. "Is that a challenge Miss Tsukino?"

My jaw dropped, as my insides clenched in anticipation and perhaps a bit of trepidation at the determined gleam in his eyes.

He laughed, "Get dressed, Usako." Averting his gaze from roving hungrily over my naked body, trying to contain all the naughty plans I could see him devising.

"Food...Mamo-chan...focus on getting us food." I encouraged, slipping into my dress hurriedly. I was hungry and I did not want to get side tracked.

* * *

We held hands as we crossed the club, which had undergone a very immaculate transformation. From dark, loud and smokey, sex party into calm, clean reputable establishment. With all the cafe tables washed and bare of glasses and bottles, the dark wooden bar glistening with a fresh coat of wax. The dance floor swept and mopped until it shined. I found myself gawking at how different it looked in the daylight.

"So the staff just cleaned up and locked us in for the entire night?" I asked, incredulously.

"They would never check upstairs it's not part of their duties." Mamoru shrugged. "I am assuming your purse is locked away in the coat check?"

"Yeah, Mina started us a tab to pay upon leaving so we wouldn't have to worry about hauling our things around. We had all our purses locked up there." I answered absently, my gut twisting once again with nerves. With the euphoric sex haze fading, leaving me clear headed and thinking rationally again. I was left with nagging doubts, that perhaps things between us we going far to well. That anytime in the next few hour, days or even weeks. He would come to his senses and leave me. I needed to know exactly were we stood now? Pathetic as it is, I needed him to verbally admit that he saw me as his girlfriend. Even after all the loving words and actions he had conveyed to me tonight, I was still uncertain. If I could even assume he was my boyfriend. What would the future hold for us? Where we a forever? Or just a for now?

But I was finding it hard to broach that topic.

He took out a universal key he had tucked away in his pocket, turning the knob, ushering me inside the small room just behind the front desk.

I swallowed hard as I passed him in the doorway, giving him a tight, nervous smile as I retreated into the closet to find my dainty white clutch. I had decided I wasn't willing to talk about us anymore right now, I was happy and I wanted to enjoy my time with him while it lasted. I didn't know what the future held for us, but I wasn't going to fret about it either.

When I returned, I found him leaning against the wall near the glass doors of the entrance. Thumbing through texts on his cell phone.

Oh crap! The girls...I had totally abandoned them!

I quickly dove my hand into my purse and retrieved my own cell. Unlocking the screen with a swipe of my finger, dreading what I was going to find when I checked my messages.

**'Where the hell are you!' **was my first message from Rei, at a quarter to two in the morning. Just before the club might have been closing. I could already feel how tense and agitated she was when they couldn't find me.

**'Please txt me, when you get this. We are leaving the club and need to know what happened to you?'**Ami's was the next text to come in, a little after two. The calm, logic of Ami filtered through her text, easily. She wasn't going to get all worked up unless she had solid facts to worry about.

I read several more upsetting texts from Rei. Cringing in regret as they rounded irritated, crossed into frantic, ending up on all out pissed at me.

**'I know you took off with Mamoru, I saw you leave the dance floor and head off down some hallway. Good luck, girl! I want all the juicy details.' **Mako was my next text closing in on four this morning. She was the only one not worried about me, since she knew exactly what happened.

**'PS. Told Ami she's not worried anymore. But I'm keeping it a secret from Rei. Its fun to watch her totally lose her shit!' **Mako sent a companion text several minutes later.

Followed by several more rage texts from Rei...

**'Mina took off with some guy! You disappeared! Tell me were in the hell you are so I can come strangle you with my bare-hands!' **Was Rei final text at a quarter to five.

My last text was from Mina and it was only one word.

**'Epic'**

I totally agreed with Mina.

* * *

Alrighty that's it, that's what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed the read. It's my first attempt at first person point of view...

Shay


End file.
